Diario de Cuatro meses
by OryHarai
Summary: Ya no trataba de invocar su recuerdo, era doloroso el tratar de hacerlo, y aunque esto implicara tratar de olvidarlo, simplemente no lo lograba, todo lo recordaba a él. "¿Por qué ahora que no lo tenía cerca deseaba volver a abrazarlo, impregnarse de su aroma, sentir sus suave labios y su tierna mirada?." "Tal vez… ¿Solo es capricho?..." ¡¿PERO EN QUE SE HABÍA METIDO!
1. Capítulo 0: Prologo

Ya no trataba de invocar su recuerdo, era doloroso el tratar de hacerlo, y aunque esto implicara tratar de olvidarlo, simplemente no lo lograba, todo lo recordaba a él. Observo aquel amplio cielo azul tras dar un largo suspiro y siguió caminando. Días como este al caminar a casa después de un largo día de instituto, le parecían escuchar gritar su nombre desde lejos, pero al voltear no había nadie, le parecía verlo parado al final de la acera con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que tanto le frustraba, ¿Por qué siempre sonreía así? ¿No tenía problemas? ¿Preocupaciones? Pero al acercarse más se daba cuenta de que no era él sino solo un tipo vestido de negro al estilo punk, fumando un cigarrillo despreocupadamente.

A alexy no le gusta la ropa negra, ni la idea de llenarse los pulmones de tabaco… Alexy…

"¿Por qué ahora que no lo tenía cerca deseaba volver a abrazarlo, impregnarse de su aroma, sentir sus suave labios y tu tierna mirada?" Pensó el castaño de mirada esmeralda, al abrir la puesta de su casa, subir las escalera sin siquiera saludar a su madre y encerrarse en su habitación sin tomarse la molestia de bajar a cenar. "Tal vez… ¿Solo es capricho?...

…No…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La ciudad

Vamos.-

No.-

¿No?-

No.-

Por favor ¿SIIII? -

... -

¿Lo tomo como un sí?-

No.-

¡Kentin!- Exclamo el peli azul con lagrimitas en las ojos y colgándose de su brazo izquierdo

Se la paso repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra "¿Si? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?" todo el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de clases. –Que molesto- pensó Kentin. ¿Dónde estaba Armin en aquellos momentos cuando se le necesitaba? A claro… en casa. ¿El por qué? Simple, atrapado en clase jugando videojuegos, el profesor solo opto por quitarle la PSP, pero el pelinegro no se quedaría todo el día sin su jueguito ese, así que entro a la sala de profesores y busco su aparato. Fue muy lento. La directora lo pillo y bueno… no parecía de muy buen humor esa mañana. Así que una semana en casa sin poder ir a la escuela. Aunque a decir verdad el gamer se lo tomo muy bien.

Al entrar al salón Kentin se sentó en su pupitre y alexy en el suyo justo detrás de él. Kentin creyó por un segundo que el de peli azul dejaría de molestarle pero no fue así. El maestro de Trigonometría entro al salón dejo sus cosas y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón algunos problemas, 5. Después se dio media vuelta y dijo con voz autoritaria y grave que realizaran las ejercicios.

Psss…- susurro Alexy desde su pupitre, estirándose un poco para finalmente picar con su dedo el hombro de kentin. Este apenas volteo un poco la cabeza para notar que entre los dedos del chico de ojos morados/rosas había un pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad.

Kentin tomo el papel y lo leyó

- ¿SII? (= -

El castaño puso las ojos en blanco, tomo su lápiz y escribió en la parte de atrás del papel.

-NO! - Y se lo paso al gemelo de forma discreta, este no tardo en estregarle otro papel un poco más grande que el anterior. –PORFAVOR!- y debajo del escrito había un monito que parecía estar rogando con ambas manos (más bien palitos) juntas y una mirada de corderito a medio morir. Bien al menos dibujaba bien, o siquiera mejor que él. Le dio la vuelta el papel y escribió lo mismo que el anterior. –NO!-

Se lo devolvió y se puso a resolver el primer ejercicio. Alexy le entrego otro papelito con un monito boca abajo que tenía un charco de lágrimas (o eso creyó el) y un escrito en la parte superior –( )-

Kentin escribió lo mismo –NO!-

Le entrego el papel y resolvió el segundo ejercicio.

Alexy le entro otro papel, pero esta vez había una tumba que tenía en su lapida un escrito que decía:

-POR FAVOR! D: - el chico de pantalones militar sonrío de manera inconsciente y escribió de nuevo lo mismo en la parte trasera. –NO!-

Se lo entrego y resolvió el tercer problema. Alexy le paso el otro papelito era el mismo dibujito de la tumba pero encima de la tumba había un fantasmita que decía –Si, Si, Si, - volvió a sonreír, pero le escribió lo mismo –NO!- y resolvió el cuarto problema.

Alexy le pasó otro papelito, él quería ver que otro gracioso dibujo le ponía pero en vez de eso encontró un escrito:

-Bien, entonces tengamos un trato. Si tu aceptas yo te dejare de molestar para siempre, y no se mencionaremos del tema nunca. Y si quieres no te volveré a dirigir la palabra de nuevo! ¿Qué dices? =P -

A kentin le pareció interesante su propuesta ¡nunca le volvería a molestar! Así que tomo su lapiz y escribió al reverso del papel:

-¿Enserio? –

-Si seguro ¿Qué dices he? :3 –

-¿No te volverás a burlar de mi ropa? ¿O a llamarme chico militar?-

-¡Claro que no, lo juro! –

-Pero lo mantendríamos en secreto sin que nadie se entere cierto? –

-Hmm ... Segurooo (/ * _ *) /. ° -. * _ * ° °-_ -.. * -

-Y totalmente falso ¿verdad? –

-Aja \ (¬ ¬) / -

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Solo hasta el 14 –

- JA! Seguro ¡! -

-Pero hasta el 14 de febrero he! –

Kentin lo pensó un momento... ¿Qué más daba? Si no lo volvería a molestar… lo valía.

-Ok, acepto- El castaño espero respuesta por uno cinco minutos su respuesta pero al ver que el peli azul no respondía echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro y observo al chico que tenía la mirada perdida en el papel, claramente sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. En aquel momento le pareció un gesto estúpido de parte del gemelo excéntrico. Volvió a mirar al frente y después a su hoja de libreta con el quinto problema sin resolver.

"¿Qué más daba? Solo serían cuatro meses de fingir un noviazgo con el peli azul… un noviazgo falso y del que nadie tenía por qué enterarse"

Se dispuso a concentrarse en resolver su quinto problema.

-Tendrás que llevarme a un logar divertido saliendo de clases- Dijo el peli azul parado junto a su pupitre. –Hay una feria por aquí cerca… podemos ir ahí- Mencionó con una gran sonrisa-

-Si…- Soltó el ojo esmeralda al darse cuenta de que ya había terminado su clase, parándose de su lugar para ir hacia el pasillo. La siguiente clase era "hora de estudio" pero en realidad nadie hacia nada en esa clase, así que varios salen del salón a dar una vuelta o se quedaban en el salón a platicar. Alexy lo siguió al pasillo también.

-Y tendré que quédame contigo… mi hermano no está recuerdas…-

-Bien- Kentin rodo las ojos -¿A dónde quiere ir entonces?-

- ¿A donde ir IBAS para usted? -

-en realidad iba a ir a la cafetería por algo de comida (galletas)- Dijo este señalando con su pulgar hacia la salida.

-Bien- El ojos morados/rosas tomo del brazo a Kentin y camina hacia el lugar indicado. En todo el trayecto, ida y vuelta Alexy no dejaba de hablar o robarle de sus galletas ¡Por Dios, hablaba hasta por las codos!.

"en que me metí" pensó el castaño "Pero lo vale no lo olvides".


	2. Chapter 1: Noche de fuegos artificiales

Amour sucre no me pertenece a mí, sino a ChiNomiko y sus respectivos autores.

Esto es yaoi ChicoxChico, si no te gusta no lo leas! Quedas advertido!

Re subido en esta mi nueva cuenta de Fanfiction, pues en la anterior olvide la contraseña ^^u Aquí se continuara!

Sin más, desfruten

Cap 1: Noche de fuegos artificiales.

~Jueves 14 de Noviembre~

**De la ciudad.**

Alexy dijo que tendrían que salir, y kentin lo esperaba en frente de la escuela recargado en una de las rejas. Esta era básicamente su primera cita, una que no tuviera que ver con el médico o el dentista… -¡que patético!- pensó kentin. El siempre imagino que su primera cita seria con sucrette… por eso se ejercitó en la academia militar, por eso decidió cambiar, para protegerla y que ella ya no lo viera como un perdedor… pero en vez de eso consiguió que un extravagante gemelo peli azul se fijara en él, y por consecuente su primera cita. Tal vez no hubiese salido de la escuela militar en primer lugar.

-¿Kentin? ¿A quién estas esperando?- Una voz hablo detrás de él y sabía perfectamente de quien era.

-¡Su, Hola! ¿C-como sabes que estoy esperando a alguien?-

-Me dio la impresión… dime, si no estás esperando a nadie ¿Nos vamos juntos hoy de camino a casa?

-¿¡He?!- ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Grito internamente el castaño, Su lo estaba invitando a acompañarla a casa! Esto era como un sueño, estuvo a punto de decir que si cuando recordó un pequeño problema, Alexy ¡Mierda!

-A de echo su, si estoy esperando a alguien-

Su bajo la mirada tal vez un poco decepcionada, luego volvió a mirarlo.

-Oh, está bien… tal vez en otra ocasión- y le sonrió con su mirada que lo hacía sonrojar como cuando aún estudiaban en el otro instituto. Después de decir eso camino hacia dentro del instituto. Kentin se quedó ahí parado con las mejillas sonrojadas y cara de estúpido.

-S-seguro…- Alcanzo a susurrar. Después de unos segundos suspiro abatido bajando la cabeza. Este no era su día y para colmo el imbécil de Alexy aún no salía ¿Pero que tanto hacia? ¿Se pintaba las unas? ¿Se arreglaba el pelo? ¿Habría vuelto a casa a cambiarse de ropa?, ok debía relajarse y no molestarse con el chico. Pero por todas las chispas de chocolate del mundo ¡Se tardaba siglos!

**Alexy**

Avían quedado de salir después de clases a la feria… bueno no, él lo había prácticamente obligado, pero bueno al menos saldrían y eso por su parte sería más que suficiente pues pasaría un rato con kentin. Le había dicho al castaño que lo esperara afuera en lo que él iba al baño, y si iría al baño pero no precisamente para hacer lo que se hace en un baño, si no para llamar a su hermano. Su hermano era un distraído y casi siempre se la pasaba pendejeando o en sus videojuegos, pero hasta el notaria que su hermano, ósea él, no llegaba a casa temprano. Lo bueno de los baños de hombres era que estaban casi siempre vacíos.

-¿Hola?-

-Armin soy yo…- pero fue interrumpido

-ALEXY! Que chuchas haces! Estoy por pasar el ultimo nivel de "Binding Of Isaac" y eso requiere toda mi atención!-

-¿Estás en la PC desde la mañana cierto?-

-Aja… ¿dime que es tan importante como para interrumpir mí juego?-

-bueno.. Kentin y yo saldremos… así que llegare tarde a casa, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿tú y Kentin?... qué raro, está bien ¡pero quiero tú trasero de vuelta en casa antes de las 7!-

-8 -

-7:30 -

-Ok, ok! Dios parece papaya, terreno en el que se advierte en el permiso Pidiendo! -

-Y también tendrás que pasar a traerme algo de comer-

-Claro, de todos modos pensaba llevar comida en la preocupación. -

-Vale entonces adiós.- y colgó sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano.

-S-seguro- Dijo ya irritado, valla que su hermano era un tonto. Guardo su teléfono y se miró al espejo que estaba justo detrás de él – Esta bien...- Suspiro – ¡Seguro nos la pasaremos muy bien!- Se dio ánimos a sí mismo y camino hacia la puerta del baño, para encontrar a Su parada enfrente de la puerta y parecía que había escuchado todo.

-H-hola Alexy!- Dijo ya roja de la pena al verse ya descubierta

-Hola, dime ¿que estabas haciendo?- Menciono al ver a ambos lados del pasillo, las cuales estaban vacíos pues era tarde. –Uh, ya se ¿no te bastaba con revisar el vestidos de hombres que ya hasta espías en el baño también? Que pervertida eres Su.- dijo con una media sonrisa y voz burlona, lo cual hizo enrojecer aún más a la pequeña sucrette.

-N-no!, para nada Alexy jajaja..- se rio nerviosa- en fin me voy, adiós Alexy! - Y salió corriendo antes de más preguntas incomodas de este, él por su parte solo se le quedo viendo mientas la chica indiscreta corría a la sala de delegados. A veces Sucrette podía ser muy extraña y pervertida bajo esa inocente cara.

**La ciudad**

¡Se iría! Estaba seguro de eso.

Se volvió a recargar en la reja y miro hacia el despejado cielo azul. Tenía que ver el lado bueno al menos, con suerte y se la pasaría bien en la dichosa feria.

-He! ¿Te hice esperar mucho chico militar?...Quiero decir, …Kentin- Corrigió al ver la mirada asesina en su persona.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Sí. ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto lo más gentil que podo. El peli azul sonrió de nuevo y camino hacia él, parecía realmente feliz. Ahora que lo recordaba, Aquel chico de mirada Violeta/rosa siempre le sonreía no importaba lo mal que lo tratase.

Caminaron hasta llegar casi cerca de la playa Ahí ya había mucha gente transitando lo juegos comenzaban a encenderse y los puestos a promocionar sus puestos de comida o juegos de azar y o habilidad. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y todo empezaba a agarrar ambiente. El y Alexy dieron vueltas por todo el lugar en lo que todo se instalaba bien. Iban platicando de cosa triviales y para la sorpresa de Kentin, le resulto bastante agradable conversar con el gemelo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya todas las atracciones del lugar estaban funcionando así que Alexy decidió subir a algún juego.

-Ne, ne~ Kentin ¿A cuál juego quieres subir primero? –

-Amm.. En realidad ninguna me llama la atención.. – No, no es que le tuviera miedo a las juego esos… solo prefería no subir a ninguno… por precaución.

-Ah, no me digas que tienes miedo ¿verdad?- Dijo el peli azul picándole la mejilla a kentin.

-C-claro que no idiota… solo escoge un tonto juego y subamos.- Oh si, su orgullo podía más que su miedo… pero no se dejaría ver como un cobarde enfrente de Alexy… ni enfrente de nadie.

-vale, vale no insultes. – Dijo mirando hacia un lado para darse la vuelta y mirar a su alrededor y la vio. Una montaña ruso. Los ojos le brillaron y volteo a ver a Kentin. Señaló la atracción y dando un pequeño saltito. –Esa- Soltó por fin.

**Alexy**

Caminó junto a Kentin para hacer fila en el juego.

-¡Sera divertido! La montaña sube y baja y da vueltas y al final te quedas todo mareado pero se siente divertido…-

Mientas que a su lado Kentin estaba con su cara de asustado. –Seguro… divertido.- Susurro Kentin, Alexy sonrió y lo tomo de su mano para correr hacia el vagón del juego y subir dentro. Se sentaron y les colocaron los cinturones de seguridad.

**La ciudad**

Bien, admitía que el juego fue divertido… no vómito y eso fue un gran avance. Al menos Alexy se veía divertido cuando el juego dio una vuelta inesperada y Alexy en un acto reflejo sujeto su hombro un poco asustado, "¿Quién es el miedoso ahora he?" Dijo el burlonamente y Alexy lo volteo a ver, volvió a sonreír y le dijo "Arias lo mismo si sintiera que fueras a morir" él solo atino a reír y disfrutar del juego.

-Te dije que sería divertido- Menciono el chico el chico que caminaba a su lado con el cabello todo alborotado he intentado peinarse.

-No dijiste eso cuando sentiste que ibas a morir- Contesto divertido empujándolo ligeramente del hombro, Alexy solo volvió a reír.

-Cierto, cierto... creo que exagere un poco en esa parte. Hmm tengo hambre, ¡voy por un helado, ahora vuelvo!- y salió corriendo en dirección al puesto donde los vendían.

Él solo sonrío y bajo la cabeza.- Sera más bien antojo…- menciono aunque no lo escuchara el peli azul.

-¡Kentin!- Grito una voz detrás de él y lo abrazo, él estaba paralizado ¡lo estaba abrazando!

-Hola Su, ¿Qué haces aquí?- menciono separándose de ella y volteando a verla, ella venía con ese rubio.. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah! Nathaniel.

-La feria estará aquí poco tiempo entonces decidí venir a pasear un ¿y tú? ¿Viniste con Alexy? –

S-si bueno… ¿C-como lo sabes?- Preguntón un poco sorprendido

-Los de ti en el filial, incluso a una montaña rusa. -

-Ha...-

-Su ¿vienes? Hay que subir a la montaña rusa también.- Menciono el rubio intentando llamar la atención de la chica.

-¡Claro! … Kentin ¿vienes?- le pregunto la chica pero el rubio solo frunció el ceño.

-en realidad… vengo con Alexy y amm.. . Creo que no le agradaría que me fuera sabe…- dijo un poco sonrojado, ni en sueños le diría que estaban teniendo una "cita".

-Oh.. Está bien.. Te veo en el instituto entonces. Adiós!.- Y con eso se marchó junto al rubio.

-Wow la chica se mueve rápido!- Menciono el gemelo acercándose donde Kentin

-¿Qué?-

-Oh, no nada kentin- Le sonrió parándose justo al lado de él.

-Creí que solo ibas por un helado.- Menciono al ver que el chico traía consigo un algodón de azúcar una manzana con caramelo, unas palomitas de maíz y dos helados.

-Sí.. Pero se me antojo comer esto también jaja… Toma- Le extendió un helado a Kentin. –Te compre un helado de choco galleta. - Kentin lo tomo y miro hacia otro lado. –Gracias.-

-Hmm.. - Alexy miro hacia otro lado. –¡Mira!- exclamo jalado del hombro a Kentin para que volteara también.

Era un juego de habilidad, su suponía que tenías que disparar con un rifle obviamente falso a patos de cartón en movimiento.

-Qué tal si, me ganas un premio ¿He, kentin? – Menciono el chico observando los premios en había.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Contra dijo acercándose a Alexy mientas lamia su helado.

-¡Se supone que las novios hacen eso, Kentin!- Chillo Alexy, sonrojando al castaño. –Además, te compre un helado me la debes, ¿o será que no puedes dispararle a todos las patitos?

Kentin gruño.- ¡Bien! ¿Cuál quieres? – Le pregunto muy decidido a que lo ganaría.

-hmm..- Alexy volvió a observas los regalos y por fin señalo un oso con una camisa roja y un corazón en medio de color blanco.

-bien.- Kentin pido su juego y pago. Empezó a disparar a cada uno de los patos sin fallar ninguno y todos observaron sorprendidos como lo hacía. No se graduó en la academia militar para no darles a unos simples patos de cartón en una feria. Pidió su premio y se lo entrego al Gemelo Peli azul, este solo lo tomo y abrazo al castaño. Kentin solo puso escuchas como la gente a su alrededor hacia un "Aww".

Después de eso subieron a cinco juegos más… para mala suerte de Kentin todos eran como la montaña rusa, si no daban vueltas a lo loco, solo iban rápido y te hacían saltar, ¿Qué no le gustaría subirse a la rueda gigante?

Bueno pensándolo mejor… no.

Después Alexy se la paso comprando comida en cada puesto que encontraba, según entendió era para Armin ya que el muy holgazán no quería o sabia cocinar y tal vez estuviera muriendo de hambre. Mientras Alexy compraba algo una hamburguesa para Armin, el castaño leyó en un cartel todo el horario de la feria, (tal vez se estaban promocionando) que como era el primer día de la feria en la ciudad seria noche de fuegos artificiales a las 9:30 pm. Kentin saco su celular para ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban 10 min. Le pareció buena idea ver los fuegos artificiales, así que llevo a Alexy a una lugar alejado en lo alto (lo cual extraño al chico peli azul) para ver mejor el espectáculo. En el lugar al que llegaron había muchas parejas, lo cual incomodo a Kentin pero decido no acongojarse y desfrutar de los fuegos. Se sentaron en el pasto a esperar, creando un silencio incómodo.

**Alexy**

Al principio le pareció extraño que Kentin lo llevara a aquel lugar lleno de parejas, el castaño se sentó en el pasto y él lo imito sentándose a su lado en silencio. Observo como Kentin miraba el cielo, el observo el lugar a donde este miraba pero no observo nada interesante más que la gran noche. Así que se armó de valor y abrió la boca para iniciar una conversación, cuando el castaño se le adelanto.

-Hoy hay noche de fuegos artificiales… creí que te gustaría verlos…- Dijo casi en un susurro pero Alexy lo escucho perfectamente.

-Ha…- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de mirar de nuevo al cielo y ver el primer fuego artificial explotar sacando un hermoso color dorado y tras él muchos más. –Es muy hermoso.- Dijo Alexy y si pensarlo se recargo en el hombro de kentin. Este solo se tensó y se le coló la cara de un rojo intenso.

Las demás personas solo hacia "haa.." Wow…"Hoo…" pero Alexy solo escuchaba el latir de su corazón, esperando a que el castaño lo empujara cuando noto que se estaba recargando en su hombro. Pero en vez de eso solo sintió como la cabeza de Kentin se recargaba en la suya.

-Sí..- lo escucho decir, para después volver a concentrarse en disfrutar de espectáculo que le ofrecían el en cielo.

Caminaron el silencio de regreso a casa del chico de ojos violeta/roja,

-bien te veo hablo luego…- Dijo el castaño alzando el brazo en señal de despedida. –D-digo te veo mañana en clases.- Corrigió.

-Sí… Hasta luego Kentin.- Lo abrazo lo más rápido que pudo y corrió dentro de su casa sin mirar atrás, con una tonelada de preguntas aguardándolo, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes qué hora es? (la verdad no lo sabía pero suponía que ya era tarde) ¿A dónde estabas tanto tiempo? ¡Quedamos que a las 7:30 quería tu trasero aquí! ¿Y mi comida?. Y no se equivocó al abrir la puerta y encontrar a un molesto Armin sentado al pie de las escaleras enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Y bien?- Pronuncio su gemelo con enfado.

-¿Y bien, que?- Sonrió nervioso. –Traje tu comida.- alzo la bolsa llena de comida chatarra

-… ¿Y bien?, ¿Desde cuándo Kentin y tu salen?.- Soltó por fin aún enfadado.

….Sip esa noche seria larga….


	3. Chapter 2: No es un fin de semana más

Amour sucre no me pertenece a mí, sino a ChiNomiko y sus respectivos autores.

Esto es yaoi ChicoxChico, si no te gusta no lo leas, Quedas advertido!

Re subido en esta mi nueva cuenta de Fanfiction, pues en la anterior olvide la contraseña ^^u Aquí se continuara!

Sin más, desfruten.

Cap 2: No es otro fin de semana.

~Sábado 30 de Noviembre~

**Kentin.**

Iba de camino a un campamento por parte de la escuela militar para padres e hijos, eso significaba que estaba solo él y su padre, TODO UN FIN DE SEMANA, dicho campamento era solo para los graduados con honores, por tanto su padre estaba por decirlo de alguna forma "orgulloso de él" pues lo habían llamado a media semana, miércoles, para que asistiera. Durante todo lo que quedaba de semana hasta el sábado eran puros elogios y comentarios de lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hijo tuviera el honor de ser llamado para el campamento.

Al castaño, le molestaba de alguna forma el cómo se tomaba su padre esto, cuando era el chico bajito con gafas simplemente su padre parecía decepcionado de él. Fueron alrededor de 4 horas de viaje, recorriendo una enorme montaña empezaba a hacer frio pues en plena época de invierno nada más se esperaba, condujeron hasta llegar a un bosque de acceso restringido, hubiera preferido quedarse un fin de semana con Alexy que con su padre…

Bueno a decir verdad, estas últimas dos semanas que Alexy estaba cerca de él no fueron tan malas como se las había imaginado. La primera semana por las mañanas el peli-azul le esperaba enfrente del instituto con la cabeza gacha y escuchando música con sus auriculares, que en cuanto alzaba la vista y lo miraba una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Durante esas mañanas el tiempo se le pasaba volando, era agradable Alexy siempre le hacía reír, era espontaneo y relajado. Había notado que al chico le gustaba visitar el jardín y hablar con una chica… Violeta le parece que se llamaba, parecía muy tímida, y con Alexy se relajaba y se reía todo el tiempo.

Durante los recesos o tiempos en los que no había ninguna clase o no llegaba el maestro, se iba a la biblioteca para leer uno que otro libro interesante. Alexy siempre llegaba a sentarse a un lado de él, se recargaba en su hombro y se dedicaba a escuchar música sin decir ni una sola palabra, al principio a Kentin esto le parecía algo extraño pues el peli-azul hablaba hasta por los codos y también incómodo, pero después de unos días no le dio importancia y se podría decir que se acostumbró a tener su presencia mientras leía un libro o terminaba una tarea incompleta.

En una ocasión, alcanzo a escuchar algunas de las canciones que traía el gemelo, pues el silencio de la biblioteca y lo alto que estaba la música se le permitió. Dejo de prestar atención a su lectura y se dedicó a escuchar mejor el ritmo y letra de las canciones, aunque pasaba las páginas de vez en cuando para disimular. No serbio de mucho. El peli-azul al día siguiente dejo sus auriculares colgando de su cuello con la música en alto para que alcanzara a escuchar mejor.

Al escuchar mejor la música, le gustó mucho el ritmo que tenían aunque no entendía la letra o más bien el idioma en el cantaban. Aun así esos momentos en las que se la pasaba de esa manera con Alexy le parecían muy cómodos, relajantes y de alguna manera llego a gustarle su compañía, aunque realmente ninguno mencionara ninguna palabra no llegaba a ser un silencio incómodo.

-Es coreano, K-Pop- Menciono Alexy divertido robándole una galleta a Kentin. Ambos estaban caminando de regreso del instituto. Por alguna razón Alexy lo obligaba a acompañarlo a casa.

-¿A si? ¿Desde cuando hablas coreano? –

El gemelo río por lo bajo y mordió su galleta robada. –No lo hablo, es decir se alguna que otra palabra pero no se hablar el idioma completamente.-

-Impresionante, Dime algo en coreano entonces. -

-Haber…- Alexy miro hacia el cielo y se puso el dedo índice debajo de su labio inferior. – Yo te diría "Saranghae".-

-¿Y significa…?-

El peli-azul volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona. –Investígalo tú – Sentencio.

-¿A si? Pues no te volveré a der de mis galletas -

-¿Debo considerar a eso una amenaza?-

-¡Se supone!- Río Kentin empojando suavemente a Alexy del hombro. Este se volteó a verlo, arrebato el paquete de galletas de las manos del castaño y salió corriendo.

-¡OYE! ¡LADRÓN!- Y salió corriendo detrás del peli-azul.

Toda esa semana, se la paso de verdad como con Alexy, el lunes por la mañana cuando llego al instituto Alexy ya no lo estaba esperando afuera como los días anteriores, camino hasta el salón de clases y ahí estaba las dos gemelos. Alexy en cuanto lo vio entrar al salón lo saludo con una gran sonrisa y la mañana corrió como los otros días habituales de la semana pasada.

En cuanto llegó la hora de salida camino de regreso a casa en compañía de Armin. Y así fue toda la semana restante, y no le incomodaba o molestaba que Armin los acompañara, al contrario llegaba a ser divertido pues se la pasaban bromeando y jugando entre ellos, pero de alguna manera extrañaba la calma que sentía al platicar con Alexy sin que sacara una broma que molestara a él o Armin o Armin de repente los interrumpiera.

De hecho parecía que lo hacía a propósito solo para llamar la atención de su hermano peli-azul y alejarlo, y al notar que eso le molestaba le empezaba a preocupar. ¿Desde cuándo le molestaba no recibir atención por parte del gemelo extravagante?... No quiso pensar en eso más.

-¿Todo el fin de semana?-

-Sí, mi padre dice que el recibir una invitación es un gran "honor"- Hizo comillas con los dedos el castaño.-Así que debo de asistir-

Ambos estaban sentados en las gradas del gimnasio, era la clase de deportes, pero nadie hacía nada en esa clase, solo los que gustaban del deporte se ponían a jugar y el resto vagaba por la escuela o se sentaban a holgazanear como era el caso de Kentin y Alexy.

-¡WOW! ¿Estás de invitado de honor? Jajaja –

-No juegues, no tengo ánimos de ir-

-En todo caso solo será un fin de semana, no te mortifiques pasara antes de que te des cuenta- Cometo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recargaba en las asientos de arriba de las gradas.

-Gracias por los ánimos Alexy- Se quejó con sarcasmo el castaño.

-Vale, Vale…- Se volvió a enderezar y empezó a buscar algo entre las bolsillo de su chaqueta naranja. –Toma –

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es una memoria con unas… hmm no se no recuerdo cuantas, pero son las canciones que creo que más te han gustado.-

-Haber si así aprendo un poco de coreano entonces… Gracias-

-¡De nada, espero te guste!-

El castaño le sonrió y guardo la pequeña memoria. Esa misma noche al volver a casa subió a su habitación y se dedicó a escuchar las canciones que ahora tenía, Alexy tenía razón eran las que más le habían gustado. Durmió escuchando esas canciones desde su celular con sus auriculares.

En la mañana se levantó temprano aunque era sábado, y se fue en camino con su padre al campamento. Al llegar el bosque era muy extenso, arrebolado con grande planicies donde estaban las cabañas donde se quedarían, también tenía un área de obstáculos y un lago. El lugar estaba nublado con bastante niebla, eran las 8 de la mañana en un lugar alto y en pleno Noviembre por lo que también hacia frió, Kentin traía una bufanda verde y un gorro negro junto con un abrigo del mismo color.

Bajo del coche de su padre y abrió la cajuela del auto colgando una mochila de verde militar en su hombro derecho.

-¡Muy bien hijo! ¡Vayamos a registrarnos en las oficinas para que nos asignes nuestra cabañas!- Menciono su padre sin intención de disimular su emoción.

Ahora mismo, envidiaba a Alexy que de seguro estaba cómodamente durmiendo en su tibia cama. Maldita sea su suerte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**El segundo cap, y posiblemente no habrá actualización hasta el Viernes o Lunes, porque ya estoy en semana de exámenes! **_

_**Les agradezco a todas sus Reviews, la verdad no esperaba que esta historia tuviera alguno. **_

Gracias a Todos y Gracias por Leer!


	4. Chapter 3: I can wait forever

**Amour sucre no me pertenece a mí, sino a ChiNomiko y sus respectivos autores.**

**Esto es yaoi ChicoxChico, si no te gusta no lo leas! Quedas advertido!**

Sin más, desfruten

Cap 3: i can wait forever

~30 de Noviembre~

_**Kentin.**_

Al entrar al lugar donde dormiría los próximos dos días era bastante acogedora, aunque solo era para cuatro personas máximo, por suerte para mi ninguno de mis excompañeros resulto que estaría aquí. Me hacer que a mi cama, bueno en realidad eran dos literas de cada lado de la habitación, me toco la parte de abajo, por lo que pude ver al entrar a la habitación había un chico acostado en la parte superior de la litera cerca de la ventana que daba una vista a los marchitos prados, el chico parecía estar tomando una siesta, había otro en la parte de abajo concentrado en su celular sin siquiera voltear a ver quién había entrado a la habitación, yo obviamente. El chico que estaba en la parte de arriba de nuestra litera estaba leyendo un libro con una gruesa portada negra, solo me miro con desdén para después volver a su lectura. Un poco fatigado por el frio ambiente del lugar y el largo viaje me acosté en la cama y me coloque los auriculares para escuchar un poco de música.

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo me quede escuchando la música y por alguna razón me vino a la mente Alexy recargado en mi hombro con sus ojos cerrados compartiendo su música con migo y sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormido. Escuche una voz llamándome.

-Hey chico, ¿sigues vivo?-

-Hmm… ¿Alexy?-

-Jajaja, no lo siento mi nombre es Thomas.- Pude sentir mis mejillas ardes de la vergüenza ¿Lo había llamado Alexy? ¿También lo habría hecho en sueños?

-L-lo lamento creí que… e-eras un amigo…- Dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama quitándome los auriculares de mis oídos, mire a mi alrededor y solo estaba ese chico Thomas parado enfrente de mi los otros chicos parecía que se habían marchado. Voltee a verlo y este me seguía mirando, el chico era el mismo que estaba con el celular cuando entre, me sonreía como si hubiera algo gracioso de que reírse yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunte enfadado.

-nada, nada- Me respondió mirando hacia otro lado. –Es solo que… tu "amigo"…-

-¿He?-

-Olvídalo, nos llamaron hace unos momentos para reunirnos en el patio principal, todos ya están allá y como parecías perdido en tus sueños decidí despertarte.-

-Claro, gracias.- Me despedí de él y salí del dormitorio rumbo al patio, en el patio efectivamente ya estaban todos reunidos, no eran más que unas 30 personas máximo. Tome lugar en la fila hasta atrás de todos y el chico que me despertó también venía detrás de mí y tomo lugar al lado de mi también. Mi padre estaba arriba del escenario junto con otras personas, el general comenzó a hablar por el micrófono:

- Les doy la bienvenida chicos, es bueno ver reunidos a mis mejores cadetes. Ahora como disponemos de poco tiempo les diré el motivo de este campamento. Hemos hecho esto pues estamos interesados en que alguno de ustedes entre en una Universidad militar en el extranjero, más específico en Londres con P.R.E, Percepción Recreativa Estudiantil*. Para esto ya hemos revisado sus notas en su actual instituto, además de eso deben de aprobar una serie de exámenes tanto de conocimientos, físico, psicológico y médico. En ese orden. Esto como ya sabrán lleva tiempo pero en este fin de semana estaremos concentrados en que realicen solo las ejercicios físicos. Por favor acérquense a uno de las mesas que están a su derecha, ahí se les darán su horario y el sitio al que deben de presentarse. Romper formación ¡Ya!-

Todos se caminaron hacia las mesas que estaban colocadas debajo de unos árboles. No eran más de 5 mesas con unas personas entregando unos papeles a los chicos. Yo me hacer a hacer fila también no eran muchos los chicos pero si los suficientes como para hacer fila en las 5 mesas. Tarde 20 minutos en que me atendieran a mí pero en cuanto fue mi turno me pedí mis papeles.

-buenos días.- Le dije a la señorita que estaba atendiendo.

-Buenos días, aquí está tu horario por favor no llegas tarde o tu lugar se les dará al siguiente participante después de ti. Que tengas suerte.- Me entrego una folder amarillo con el escudo de mi escuela militar. Había barias hojas en la primera estaba mi horario, en la segundo mi perfil de estudiante en mi escuela militar y la tercera mi perfil en el Sweet Amoris.

-Gracias.- Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Leí mi horario mi primera prueba es Salto de longitud sin carrera/ Potencia tren inferior a las 12:30 La segunda era la de Abdominales.- Resistencia muscular abdominal a las 3:15 la tercera era de Flexo-extensiones de brazos.- Resistencia muscular tren superior a las 6:20. Al día siguiente mi horario empezaba a las 12:30. Carrera de ida y vuelta.- Resistencia cardio-respiratoria y 4:30 una carrera orientación. Saque mi celular y observe la hora, eran las 10:25am. Decidí que podía buscar la cafetería o algún lugar en donde vendieran comida. Moría de hambre.

**Alexy**

Observaba la puerta color blanco huevo enfrente de mí, recargando la palma de mi mano en mi mejilla sentado en aquella silla color rosa pastel. Había una planta decorativa al lado de la puerta, a lo largo de la pared que estaba enfrente de mí había más puertas del mismo color que la primera, al final del largo por no decir estrecho pasillo estaban las puertas de un asesor, al otro lado del pasillo estaban las escaleras con pequeña ventana que iban de baja con forme descendían las escaleras, una mesita de vidrio al lado de mi silla con una pequeña pecera seca y revistan de hace no más de 4 años de antigüedad. En definitiva era un lugar bastante lúgubre y necesitaba una buena re-decoración.

-Debes estar muriendo de hambre, ¿no cariño?- Me pregunto mi madre sentada al lado de mí quien sostenía una revista. Por supuesto que tenía hambre eran más de las 10 de la mañana y no había desayunado. No éramos los únicos en la sala de espera enfrente del consultorio, también había un hombre calvo de baja estatura con grandes gafas y una chica vestida estilo Dark/-no-me-mires-maldita-escoria-de-la-vida-o-te-corto-con-galletas-de-animalitos-/Gotic.

-Solo espero que me atiendan rápido después podre comer hasta reventar.- Le conteste a mi madre con una sonrisa.

Escuche abrir las puertas de ascensor voltee a ver y vi salir a mi hermano de ahí que traía consigo una bolsa de papitas y una soda de limón. Llego hasta nosotros y se sentó al lado de nuestra madre.

-Armin tu hermano muriendo de hambre y tú traes comida.- Le regaño mi madre.

-Así es Armin mamá ¡es un desconsiderado!- Hice pucheros.

-¡¿ha?! ¡Claro que no!-

-¡Yo que siempre me preocupo por ti!- Puse mi mano en la frente y use un tono dramático, vi a mi madre rodar las ojos y volver a su lectura.

-Pues ahora me las como en tu cara.- Abrió la bolsa de papitas tomo un puño en su mano y se las metió en la boca. Empezó a toser.- Ha... Casi me ahogo… ¡Mamá Alexy intento matarme!- Me apunto con su dedo acusador.

-¡Como pude hacer eso si ni siquiera te toque idiota, eso te pasa por no compartir con tu hermano!- Le saque la lengua y me cruce de brazos.

-¡Mamá Alexy dijo una mala palabra!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Dijiste la once!-

-¡Idiota!-

-Mi madre aparto la vista de su revista y abrió la boca para decir algo, lo más probable regañarnos cuando el doctor salió de su consultorio.

-¿Alexy?-

Mi madre y yo nos paramos para entrar al consultorio, el doctor cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y Armin se quedó sentado afuera esperando.

**Kentin**

Encontré la cafetería al lado de lago. Ordene de comer y me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana escuchando las canciones que se reproducían en mi celular. Esta era una gran oportunidad, me ofrecían un lugar en una universidad, eso era asombroso aún tengo que pasar las pruebas pero aun con el hecho de ser recomendado me hace sentir feliz. La mesera me puso mi orden enfrente de mí mee guiño un ojo y se fue del lugar. Por un segundo mis mejillas se encendieron.

Mire por la ventana para hacerme el disimulado y vi a Thomas caminando por el lugar con celular en mano y parecía muy feliz con quien fuera que estará hablando. Lo perdí de vista.

-¿Estas feliz por esto?- Escuche una voz enfrente de mi yo estaba concentrado en la música que sonaba dentro de mis auriculares así que solo asentir inconscientemente. –Que bien. Estoy orgullo de ti.- Me dijo.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego volvió a hablar. – ¿Que la escuela? ¿Ya no te ha vuelto a molestar la tal amber?-

-¿Ha?- voltee a ver quién me estaba hablando. Me sobre salte un poco al ver que era mi padre quien me hablaba. Me senté derecho en mi lugar, discretamente me quite las auriculares de mis oídos y tome con mi tenedor un poco de huevo revuelto que estaba en mi plato. –No.-

-Bien. ¿Ya tienes tu horario?-

-Sí, de hecho ya es tarde son las 12 y mi prueba empieza a las 12:30.- Me pare de mi asiento y camine hacia la salida pero mi padre me detuvo sujetando mi brazo cuando pase al lado de él.

-Que tengas suerte. – Lo mire por un segundo luego me zafe de su agarre. –S-sí, gracias.-

Camine en busca del lugar en donde se realizaría la prueba de Salto de longitud sin carrera. La encontré en pocos minutos en una pista de carrera cerca del estacionamiento. Había otros cuatro chicos unas personas que supervisaban la prueba me entregaron a mí y a los otros chicos una hoja con las reglas:

Nombre: Kentin Backwater.

"1.1. SALTO DE LONGITUD SIN CARRERA.- Potencia tren inferior.

1.1.a). DESCRIPCIÓN:

El participante se sitúa de pie, con los pies separados cómodamente de

Forma simétrica y colocada justo detrás de la línea de salida. Desde esa posición, flexiona las rodillas al tiempo que lleva los brazos atrás y ayudándose con los mismos, salta simultáneamente con ambos pies lo más lejos posible.

1.1.b). DETALLES DE EJECUCIÓN:

Se ha de caer con los dos pies a la vez. Antes del salto se permite realizar movimientos con cualquier parte del cuerpo, siempre que no se desplacen uno o ambos pies y se mantenga el contacto de los mismos con el suelo.

1.1.c). VALORACIÓN:

La distancia se medirá desde la línea de salida hasta el punto de contacto más próximo a la misma.

Se realiza la prueba dos veces y se contabiliza el mejor resultado obtenido."

Luego nuestro turno. Yo era el número tres. El ejercicio era simple. Te colocaban enfrente de una línea marcada en el suelo, desde ese punto debes de saltas poniendo tus brazos detrás de ti al momento de saltar y doblar las piernas. El objetivo es saltar lo más alto y la mayor distancia posible del punto de partida.

-¡Atención! Como notarán su nombre está en la parte superior de la hoja.-Hablo un hombre con vos autoritaria vestido como Militar totalmente- Al terminar su ejercicio darán la hoja a la encargada que se las entregó, al término de la semana se las devolverán con la leyenda que dirá Excelente, Bueno, Medio y Deficiente ¿entendido? Alrededor de unas 2 semanas se les enviara por correo una carta donde si aprobaran les citaran en un lugar y fecha para el examen de conocimientos ¿Desacuerdo? –

Todos respondimos "SI Señor" al unísono.

Cuando fue mi turno estaba nervioso pero seguro, lo intente dos veces y yo supongo que lo hice bien. Cuando termine el ejercicio entregue la hoja y Salí de la pista de carrera y revise la hora en mi celular. Eran las 2:23 mi siguiente prueba era la de ABDOMINALES. Como ya estaba entrando en calo decidí ir a mi dormitorio y quitarme la bufando que solo se estaba paseando en mi mano desde hace ya un rato al igual que mi abrigo aunque todavía asía frio, Guardar mis papeles y comprar una botella de agua.

Al salir de la tienda en donde compre mi botella de agua fui en busca del lugar de mi siente prueba, el lugar era un campo grade al aire libre. Al igual que la última vez estaban ya cinco chicos solo que esta ve estaba también thomas quien al verme alzo la mano para saludarme yo también le devolví el saludo.

Nos entregaron una hoja con la reglas como última vez:

Kentin Backwater

"1.2. ABDOMINALES.- Resistencia muscular abdominal.

1.2.a). DESCRIPCIÓN:

El participante se coloca en posición de decúbito supino, con las piernas flexionadas 90º, los pies ligeramente separados y apoyados de plano en el suelo, los dedos de las manos entrelazados detrás del cuello y los codos atrás de manera que los antebrazos toquen el suelo. A la señal de "preparado... ¡ya!" Del examinador, el participante realiza el mayor número de veces el ciclo de flexión y extensión de la cadera, tocando con los codos las rodillas en la flexión y volviendo a la posición inicial en la extensión.

1.2.b). DETALLES DE EJECUCIÓN:

Un ayudante sujeta fuertemente por debajo de los tobillos y por encima de los pies para fijarlos al suelo.

El examinador indicará el final de la prueba con la voz de "¡tiempo!".

1.2.c). VALORACIÓN:

La duración de la prueba será de 1 minuto y se realizará una sola vez.

El resultado será el número de ciclos completos efectuados correctamente."

Mi turno esta vez fue el número cinco. Al terminar mi ejercicio y entregar la hoja me dirigí a la salida donde me esperaba Thomas bebiendo una botella de agua.

-Hola chico, ¿Vamos juntos a la próxima prueba? - Yo asentí y camine al lado de él. -¿Cómo crees que te fue? –

-Supongo que bien, ¿Y tú?-

-no me quejo, pero supongo que pude hacerlo mejor-

-Seguro lo hiciste bien.- Le conteste para animarlo un poco el parecía ser amable conmigo nada me impedía no se amable con él.

-Jajaj, gracias, por cierto aún no me has dicho tu nombre.-

-¿Enserio? Bueno me llamo Kentin.-

-Ha vale Kentin, y dime ¿Quién es Alexy?–

-¿He?...- Me enrojecí –Un amigo ya te dije-

-¿Un amigo que te hace sonrojar así? ¿Qué clase de amistad llevaran ustedes dos?- Me contesto con una sonrisa.

-No estoy rojo es el sol-

-Esta nublado-

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero él se me adelanto.

-Ya vale, no me tienes que contar sino quieres.- Miro al frente luego apunto con el dedo- Mira ya llegamos.- Me olvide de la discusión y voltea donde el apuntaba. Ya eran las 6:15 así que después de esta prueba de "FLEXO-EXTENSIONES DE BRAZOS" podría darme un baño y dormir un poco.

**Alexy**

Como odiaba las citas al hospital, pero al menos ya había terminado y era más de medio día sin comer le roge a mi madre por comida, esta nos compró comida rápida y volvimos a casa.

¿Qué ice el resto del día? Nada interesante en realidad más que mis deberes del instituto y como mi madre trabaja desde las 3:00pm hasta 11:00pm teníamos mi hermano y yo toda la tarde solos. Después de mis deberes organice mi habitación y lave la ropa pues esa era mi colaboración en la casa.

Baje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua pero las traste estaban sucios… aún.

-¡Armin te dije que lavaras las traste!- No escuche respuesta, entonces subí las escaleras y me dirigí a su habitación. Al entrar no había nadie más que un recado a medio dobla en su mesa de noche.

* * *

~Alexy sucrtte me invito al estreno de la película de "resident evil 6" llegare tarde, ahí lavas los platos!

Te quiere Armin~

* * *

-¡Pero qué hijo de puta!- Grite arrugando la hoja y lanzándola hacia algún punto de la habitación.

¡Pero esto no se iba a quedar así! No iba a limpiar los trastes, era su deber. Tome mi chaqueta naranja y me dirigí a la puerta si Armin salía pues yo también, tal vez Violeta querría hacer algo, de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en la zona del abdomen superior. Me incline un poco y puse mi mano en la zona del dolor.

Bueno tal vez quedarse en casa y lavar los platos sucios no parecía tan mala idea. Camine al sillón y me senté con cuidado encendí la tele y me concentre en verla. Bueno ver tele no parecía mala idea, Yo no lavo traste hoy.

**Kentin.**

Cuando termine de ducharme en las regaderas a tres habitaciones de la mia estaba ya en mi cama con una camisa de algodón blanca y unos pants grises. Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, estaba solo en el cuarto y estaba teniendo una conversación con mi madre.

-¡Hay eso me alegra mucho cariño!-

-A mí también mamá.-sonreí ante su comentario.

-Espero verte pronto en casa. Estoy muy sola sin ustedes dos aquí. Te estaño mi niño.-

-También te extraño mama. Escucha es tarde así que debo de ir a dormir. Te hablo mañana ¿Vale?-

-Ha! Seguro y descansa Ken. Te quiero hijo-

-Te quiero mamá.- Le colgué y me quede viendo la pantalla de mi celular por varios minutos. ¿Y se llamaba a Alexy? Solo para saber cómo estaba apenas eran las 10 seguro seguía despierto. Salí del cuarto rumbo al lago al llegar me quede viendo el brillo de la luna en el agua. Suspire y saque mi celular para marcarle. El clima se había calmado pero aún hacia un poco de frio pues soplaba el helado viento entre los arboles haciendo flotar una que otra hoja. Me quede escuchando el ruido de marcación durante unos segundos. Sonó tres veces hasta que alguien contesto.

-¡Hey! Chico militar que alegría escucharte de nuevo, Parece que de un tiempo atrás no dejas a mi hermano tranquilo. –Rio y luego prosiguió. –Bueno en fin ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Hola Armin- Dije un poco (MUCHO) irritado.

-Valla ¡yo también me alegro de escucharte!-

-Solo quería hablar con tu hermano.-

-Ha, él se está duchándose. Puedo comunicarle tu mensaje si quieres-

-No déjalo, le hablo luego.- Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuche su voz al fondo.

**Alexy**

Cuando Salí del baño traía puesta mi pilma, una camisa verde y un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas de color azul, al entre a mi habitación estaba Armin hablando con alguien con mi celular.

-¡Armin dame eso! –

-¡A chico militar te dejo! ¡Yo también te quiero!-

¿Chico militar? ¿Kentin me había llamado a mi celular? - ¡No seas imbécil!- Le grite a Armin y le arrebate mi celular después lo empuje hacia fuera de mi habitación cerrando la puerta en su cara. – ¡Descubriré la verdad!-Lo escuche gritar el otro lado de la puerta. Esperaba que aún no hubiera colgado.

-¿hola?- Conteste un poco dudoso, como respuesta solo escuche una risa.

-¿Problemas con tu hermano?-

-tú dirás ¿Cómo te fue?-

-bien, es solo un examen para ver si gano una beca o algo así para la universidad. –

-¿un examen de todo un fin de semana? Huu... que duro.-

-No es examen como el que tú piensas es más bien pruebas físicas.-

-Ha. ¡En eso seguro no tendrás problemas! Tú eres muy fuerte –

-Gracias, cuando regrese podríamos salir... Si quieres claro….-

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Él lo invitaba a salir! HO DIOS MIO!, HO DIOS MIOS! ¿Que debía de hacer ahora? Ok tranquilízate y respira.

-¡Eso sería genial!-

Seguimos hablando durante un par de minutos más hasta que él dijo que tenía que ir a dormir. Al bajar a cenar (pues ya había llegado mi mamá y papá) Armin decidió traicionarme y apuñalarme por la espalda.

-Alexy Se la pasó exactamente 48 minutos hablando con un tipo de la escuela con el que ha salido durante dos semanas.- Pronuncio mientras mordía una rebanada de pan con mantequilla.

Mamá que cocinaba unas quesadillas se volvió a verme y mi padre que estaba leyendo un libro alzo la vista a Armin y luego a mí. Y yo, bueno yo me atragante con el vaso de leche que me estaba tomando.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo mi padre.

-P-pues Armin Salió toda la tarde con una compañera de la escuela, él le trae ganas a ella!- Me defendí casi gritando. Mi hermano solo comenzó a toser.

-¿Qué?- Fue mi madre quien hablo esta vez poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-¡Alexy llego hasta las 10 de la noche por que estaba con Kentin!-

-¡Armin le regalo a Su ropa interior de las pokebolas! ¡Pikachu! ¡Pikachu!-

-¿Qué?- dijeron mis padres al unísono.

Mi hermano y yo ya estábamos parados apuntándonos con el dedo.

-¡Pikachu!- Grite volteando a ver a nuestros padres como su fuera lo más obvio.

-¡No! ¡No lo escuchen!- Armin se lanzó a mí para poner su mano en mi boca.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- Grito mi padre. Armin ya me tenía en el suelo yo estaba boca abajo y el sentado en mi espalda tapándome la boca, mi padre se acercó e intento jalar a Armin por los hombros para quitármelo de encima. -¡Suelta a tu hermano!-

-¡Ya basta!- grito mamá –sentados- Los tres nos paramos en silencio y tomamos nuestros lugares de vuelta.

-No quiero ni novias- Señalo a Armin.- Ni pretendientes- me señalo a mí – En esta casa ¿Entendido?-

-Si-Contestamos al unísono.

-Bien-

-En especial tu jovencito.- Papá se dirigió a mí. –Si vuelvo a escuchar a ese tal "Kerly" …-

-Kentin papá.- Corrigió mi hermano.

-Como sea, ¡castigado!-

-¿HA? ¿No le dirás lo mismo a Armin?- Dije señalando a mi hermano quien volvió a tomar su rebanada de pan.

-Tu hermano es un perezoso, no creo que volvamos a escuchar de esa chica.-

-¡Oye!- Refuto mi hermano.

-Lo siento es la verdad hijo.-

-Cariño…- Regaño mi mamá.

-¡No quiero que un pervertido toque a mi niño!- Dijo abrazándome por la cabeza, alcance a ver como Armin sonreía victorioso.

-Bien… Ahora retomando el tema de la ropa interior de picaku.- Menciono mamá parándose enfrente de Armin y este solo trago duro.

Sin importar lo bajo que cayera Armin esa noche, no podía estar enojado ¡Kentin me llamo! No podía estar más feliz después de todo, él dijo "Mañana te llamo" y sin importar que, esperaría su llamada, lo esperaría por siempre… puedo esperar para siempre.

…i can wait forever...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(P.R.E, Percepción Recreativa Estudiantil: Es dinero que se les da cada semana para gastos menores.)**

**El apellido de Kentin lo saque de facebook. Pero no se el de Alexy, se me dieran ideas sera genial! **

**Esto es todo por hoy, Gracias por leer.**


	5. cap 4: Planes no planeados

**Corazón de melón o amour sucré no me pertenecen a mí sino a ChinoMiko y sus autores.**

**Esto es YAOI chico x chico, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡Quedas advertido! Sin más disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Planes no planeados**

1 de Diciembre~

**Kentin**

Ya eran más de las 3 de la tarde en aquel bosque alejado de la civilización… vale podía estar exagerando, pero eso importaba ahora, la última prueba era la carrera de orientación. Las órdenes eran claras y era fácil, eran en parejas y solo tenían que encontrar el camino correcto a base de un mapa y brújula, pasando obstáculos y no dejar que las otras parejas te atraparan.

-Solo necesito una pareja…- Dije en voz baja mirando a mi alrededor. Curiosamente este día el sol había salido y el lugar no se veía tan lúgubre como ayer y daba un ligero toque gélido.

-¿Buscas pareja?… Porque yo si.- Me dijo Thomas sonriente parándose enfrente de mi sujetando en su mano derecha el mapa y en la izquierda una brújula. Ese chico era agradable, era rubio y de ojos color chocolate profundo más o menos de mi misma estura, tez extremadamente pálida, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a salir al sol, pero no llegaba a lo albino y siempre llevaba encima un suéter amarillo.

-Supongo que si.- Respondí

-¡Bien! Ya nos registre, espero no te moleste. También me entregaron dos armas cargadas con pintura azul, una navaja y una banda para el hombro que dice equipo azul.-

-No, Por algo tienes todo eso. Ahora solo revisemos a donde tenemos que ir.-

-Tú toma la brújula, tu arma y la banda yo llevare el mapa.- Me entrego todo y él reviso el mapa. –Bien primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar llamado "Zona X" que queda al noroeste…- Me miro.

-Ho… ¡A sí!- Coloque la banda en mi brazo y miré la brújula y luego apunte con el dedo hacia la dirección indicada.

-Pues vamos.-

Nos adentramos al bosque y caminamos entre árboles y la maleza del bosque.

-Esto es divertido ¿no? Me siento como en Call of Duty.- Mociono con entusiasmo.

-Lo siento pero no sé qué es eso.-

-¿No lo sabes? Wow necesitas conocerlo, ¡Me encanta ese juego! Cuando salgamos de aquí te invito a jugar a mi casa, Tengo videojuegos de todo, acción, de zombis, aventura, guerra…-

-Me recuerdas a un compañero de clases hablando así.-

-¿Armin?-

-…-

-…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es mi antiguo compañero de clases en el instituto, lo sé porque tiene un hermano llamado Alexy, no es común oír ese nombre, hay Alexis, Alexander, Ale…-

-¿También hablabas con él?- Pregunte interesado.

-No mucho, mi mejor amigo siempre hablaba con él y yo con Armin, mayormente de videojuegos y anime, a veces hablaba con Alexy pero era solo porque estaba junto con Armin pero luego mi amigo se iba con él.-

-¿Tu amigo?-

Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa divertida y siguió caminado -si…-

**Alexy**

-Mata al zombi.- dije tomando un puño de cereal directo de la caja a mi boca.

-Matare al zombi cuando sea el momento de matarlo… -

-Ya es el momento…-

-¡Tú no estás jugando Alexy, no sabes!-

10 de la mañana y estábamos todavía mi hermano y yo en pijama frente al televisor, comiendo cereal directo de la caja y mientras él jugaba yo lo veía, como era domingo no había mucho que hacer y esto era lo que hacíamos regularmente en casa, mi hermano lo llamaba "domingo de hermanos" porque generalmente yo me quedaba todo el día con el viéndolo jugar o jugando con él. Aunque siempre me ganaba de una forma cruel.

-Ya te apareció némesis.- dije

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Haz algo padre, AYUDAME!-

-Primero, no digas maldiciones en mi presencia, segundo, ¡Dispárale mierda, dispara o ya nos jodimos!-

A veces mi papá jugaba con Armin, hoy era uno de esos días. ¿Menciones que también está en pijama? Pues lo está.

-No digas maldiciones enfrente de los niños.- Mi madre salió de la cocina y le dio en la cabeza a mi padre con el periódico. -¿Se van a quedar todo el día aquí como siempre?-

-See…- Respondimos todos. Yo siempre le sigo la corriente a mamá cuando quiere salir y entre los dos logramos hacer que Armin quiera salir también, pero hoy solo quisiera estar en casa.

-Hoy hay un evento en el parque del centro, habrá juegos, comida y concursos, pasar un rato en familia ahí será divertido, así que levántense y vístanse.-

-Haa...-

-¿Por qué no van ustedes? Yo me quiero quedar en casa.- Dije recargándome en el hombro de Armin.

-yo odio salir.- Dijo Armin apoyándose en mi cabeza.

-Armin cariño, salir te hará bien, y Alexy la última vez que te dejamos solo en casa te teñiste el pelo azul.-

-¡Estaba viendo a T.O.P en concierto!- Replique

-Cariño ayúdame.- Miró a mi padre.

-Haa…-

-Bueno basta.- camino hacia la tele y la apago. -¡Iremos a ese parque, comeremos, jugaremos y nos divertiremos EN FAMILIA! ¡Así que muevan sus traseros y vístanse! Salimos en 15 min.- Término con una sonrisa.

-Si- Respondimos mi hermano y yo al unísono

-Como digas cielo.-

Todos nos paramos y subimos las escaleras, cuando mamá se molesta es mejor hacerle caso o nos ira mal. Muy mal.

**Kentin**

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a una espacia de precipicio solo que no era tan alto, unos tres metro a lo mucho.

-Aquí dice que tenemos que cruzar este obstáculo para llegar a un almacén donde está la otra parte del mapa.-

-¿Cómo lo cruzamos?- Pregunté

-Supongo que tenemos que encontrar una cuerda o algo y cruzar.-

Camine a la orilla del precipicio y de un extremo a otro había, en efecto, una cuerda gruesa amarrada de un extremo a otro, por medio de un gancho clavado en la pared que creaba en precipicio.

-Aquí hay una.- De dije y el volteo a verme. Camino hacia mi pero escuchamos a gente hablar desde lo lejos, y parecía que se acercaban.

-Escóndete.- me dijo en un susurro y corrimos a escondernos detrás de unas rocas grandes que estaban cerca de la maleza del bosque. Las voces se fueron acercando y al parecer estaban peleando.

-¡Te dije que yo llevaría la brújula idiota!-

-No es para tanto hermano cálmate.-

-¿no es para tanto? Nos perdimos imbécil, a ver ¿Dónde está el noroeste?-

-…No lo sé-

-Exacto ¡No lo sabes! Debí hacer pareja con alguien más.-

-Baja la voz, nos podrán encontrar.-

-al menos vamos por el camino correcto, aquí está la cuerda.-

El chico que estaba gritando se agacho para alcanzar a sujetarse de la cuerda cuando balas de pintura color naranja comenzaron a dispararse. Manchando de ese color a los dos chico, por todos lados.

-Mierda, ya nos encontraron.-

Se escucharon risas y después de que dejaron de disparar aparecieron otros dos chicos pero Thomas y yo ya no nos asomamos a ver. Podrían descubrirnos a nosotros. Las risas y gritos siguieron por unos minutos luego los otros dos chicos que dispararon se fueron, Thomas me volteo a ver como diciendo si ya podíamos salir, yo solo asentí. Cuando salimos de nuestro escondite vimos a los primeros chicos amarrados y con dos calcetines en la boca, cubiertos de pintura naranja. Ellos nos voltearon a ver, uno nos miraba asustado y el otro, el gritón, con ojos de orgullo pisoteado.

-Por Ares, esto va enserio, ¡esos dos tipos están locos!- Grito Thomas.

-Ssshh, nos podrían escuchar.-

-Es cierto, mejor vámonos.-

-Espera, ¿No los vamos a ayudar?-

-¿Estás loco? Podrían atacarnos por la espalda, mejor que se las arreglan solos.-

Esa opción era cruel, pero cierto. Seguí al rubio hasta el precipicio y cruzamos la cuerda. Teníamos que ser más cuidadosos sino queríamos terminar como esos dos.

**Alexy**

De camino al parque, en el carro, mamá iba maquillándose, mi madre era una mujer hermosa, de piel color canela y pelo negro. Y mi padre que iba manejando era rubio y de ojos verdes. Sorprendente que de ellos saliéramos nosotros. Ella supo que estaba embarazada cuando fue al médico de rutina. Salió de ahí con 3 semanas de embarazo.

El médico le dijo que era un varón y mamá estaba feliz, compro muchas cosas para bebe que ahora se encuentran llenas de polvo en el sótano y decidió que el bebé se llamaría Alexy en honor a su primo que murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 13 años.

Pero el día del parto descubrió que eran dos gemelos los que nacerían. Y los doctores estaban desconcertado porque nunca se dieron cuentan antes y papa estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo educaría a dos hijos, pero mamá estaba feliz porque eran dos personas que vendrían a hacerla feliz, o eso fue lo que nos dijo.

Pero como los planes eran solo para uno y no para dos bebes, durante los primeros días dormimos en la misma cuna y compartimos el mismo cuarto hasta primero de secundaria, porque mamá dijo que éramos ya grandes como para compartir cuarto y que necesitábamos nuestro espacio.

Papá tuvo que despedirse de su despacho y lo convirtieron en mi nuevo cuarto. Pero cuando tenía miedo me iba al cuarto de mi hermano y él me decía que era un cobarde pero aun así me dejaba dormir con él. En el último grado de secundaria me di cuenta de que no me interesaban las chicas y Armin siempre actuaba como un idiota cuando estaba cerca de una chica la cual todos llamaban "petit" porque era demasiado bajita, pero su nombre era Mary. Ella fue la que indujo a mi hermano al mundo de los videojuegos, mangas y serie japoneses. Ella también tenía un hermano llamado Yoshida, ambos de descendencia asiática, porque su madre era coreana y su padre japonés. Él me dijo que le gustaba la música coreana y me la mostro por lo que a mí también me gustó. Cuando entramos a prepa nos tocó en el mismo instituto y en ese año empezaron las burlas por mi orientación sexual, también fue cuando me teñí el cabello azul y conocí a mi primer amor, pero prefiero no hablar de eso.

-Llegamos.- Dijo mamá mientras le daba un golpecito en la rodilla a Armin pues se había quedado dormido. Todo salimos de auto y mamá fue por la hielera a la cajuela. El día estaba soleado y había muchas personas.

-Qué horror, ¿Cómo se les ocurra a las personas de salir al parque? Me enferman.- cuando dicen que a mi hermano no le gusta salir, hablan muy enserio.

-Si sigues así te pasaras todo el día en el coche, jovencito.- Regaño mi madre ya con la hielera en mano.

-¡Por favor!-

-Sin juegos ni consola, ahora busquen un lugar lindo donde sentarnos.-

Mi hermano ya no replico y mi padre le ayudo a mamá con las cosas. Al fin nos sentamos en una mesa de picnic debajo de un gran árbol, creo que papá menciono que era un sauce. También dijo que cuando éramos niño en nuestra vieja casa teníamos un árbol así y Armin lo llamaba sauce dormilón. Y a mi me daba miedo por las noches. Esa conversación al parecer puso de mejor humor a Armin porque cuando le dije que fuéramos a dar una vuelta él accedió sin que mamá lo obligara.

Los juego comenzaban a funcionar y Armin quiso jugar unos donde lanzabas una pelota a un aro para conseguir un premio pero era muy torpe y no gano nada. Luego se fue a desquitar con los patos del lago tratando de asustarlos pero llamamos la atención de gansos que terminaron por perseguirnos, así que huimos y nos escondimos en una casa del árbol en donde se encontraban los columpios y res baladillas.

-Idiota…- Le dije agitado por correr. La casa de árbol era pequeña, pues era para niños y él y yo no cabíamos en ella.

-Lección número uno, no te metas con los gansos.-

-Solo a ti se te ocurre molestar a los gansos.-

-¿Logro desbloqueado, huir de gansos asesinos?- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Mi hermano y sus frikeadas.

-¿Armin, Alexy son ustedes?- Menciono una voz desde abajo y lao dos nos asomamos por la pequeña ventana de la casa golpeándonos con nuestras cabezas cabeza.

-Hola Su, Violeta-

-Hola chicas.-

-¿Que hacéis chicos?- Pregunto violeta con tono tímido, esa chica era una monada.

-Huimos de los gansos- Respondió mi hermano.

-Pero ya no hay ningunos gansos, bajen-

-Seguro- Respondimos ambos y bajamos chocando entres si al bajar pues el espacio era muy reducido.

-¿Vienen solas chicas?- Pregunto Armin ya estando abajo.

-No, mis padres están por ahí pero decidí dar una vuelta y encontré a violeta.-

-¿Quieren ir a das una vuelta?- Dije

-Pero que este lejos del lago.- Repuso mi hermano.

-claro chicos, pero violeta tiene que ir a inscribirse al concurso de dibujo y le iba a acompañar, ¿cierto Violeta?-

-Si… ¿Alexy te gustaría acompañarme?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa tímida

-Ho… emm…- Volteé a ver a Armin pelo este solo sonrió – Seguro violeta, yo te busco Armin.- Dije caminando al lado de ella.

-Jajaja, claro suerte.-

-Y me abandono…- escuche decir a sucrette que se quedaba con Armin.

**Kentin**

No sé cómo termine así, pero era obvio que de esto no se trataba la prueba. Lo habíamos hecho bien hasta entonces. Cruzamos en precipicio, nos escondimos de los oponentes, cruzamos el rio e incluso le dimos unos cuantos tiros de pintura a los que se nos cruzaban en el camino. Ese era uno de los objetivos tenías que manchar de pintura a los demás y evitar quedar manchado tú, pues era señal de que no habías sido cauteloso y te habían pillado. Pero después de cruzar el rio nos habían encontrado, nos ataron de pies y manos, robado nuestras billeteras, así como el mapa, brújula y armas, pero no nos habían manchado, ¿eso era bueno no? No, no lo era. Eran los mismos chicos que atacaron por sorpresa a los otros chicos en la prueba del precipicio, pues su pintura era naranja.

-Mala suerte amigo.- Me dijo Thomas. Estábamos atados uno a las espaldas del otro. El calor del sol nos hubiera rostizado si no se hubiera pues nublado, y amenazaba con llover.

-Supongo que pudo ser peor.- Le conteste.

-Se llevaron nuestro dinero…-

-…-

-y nuestros celulares…-

-…-

-…-

-…Hijos de puta…-

-Oye, ¿tú te hablas mucho con Alexy?- Me pregunto de la nada.

-Ultimadamente si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada, es solo que… ¿Es un tipo raro? ¿No?-

-Tiene el pelo azul, ¿Tu qué crees?-

-No hablo de eso… es que… bueno olvídalo…-

-Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en desatarnos- Dije intentando cambiar de tema, sabía lo que quería decir y el pensar que lo juzgara mal me molestaba.

**Alexy**

-Así que vas a concursa, seguro ganarás ¡eres muy buena en eso violeta!-

-Gracias-

¿Puedo ver el dibujo que vas a presentar?-

-N-no, se lo ves ahora… no sé si podría mostrarlo después a todos, quiero que lo veas cuando todo el mundo lo vea también.-

-bien…-

Nos acercamos a una mesa donde tenía que presentar su nombre y le dijeron que a las siete tenía que presentarse. Luego, fuimos a buscar a mi hermano, pero en el camino vimos algodones de azúcar y le compré uno a violeta, también le compramos pastelitos a una mujer de pelo castaño y grandes lentes, que me recordó un poco a kentin. Luego decidimos subir a los juegos. Y cuando nos dimos cuentas, ya era la hora del concurso. Y yo no sabía en donde andaban mis padres ni mi hermano.

Nos acercamos al padre de violeta que estaba entre la multitud después de que violeta hablo con el subió al escenario, yo me quede junto a su padre y al parecer le agradé.

-¿Vas al mismo instituto que mi hija?-

-Así es señor-

-Jaja, mi hija siempre habla de ti, y pareces un buen tipo, muy agradable, mi hija es muy tímida y casi no tiene amistades, más que se chica, kim y una tal Sucrette.-

-Bueno, su hija es muy agradable y linda, cualquiera podría notarlo.-

-Eso es cierto, cuando quieras, estás invitado a cenar en mi casa.- Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Muchas gracias, señor-

Cuando presentaron los dibujos ya eran cerca de las siete veinte y el sol se estaba poniendo. Violeta presento el dibujo de un tipo mirando por la ventana recargando su mano en su mejilla y desde la ventana se veía el sol esconderse entre los edificios. A color, tal vez a pincel y se veía hermoso. Luego me di cuenta de que el tipo era yo, y sentí mis mejillas rojas.

No gano el primer lugar, pero si el segundo y le dieron su medalla y un bono por 900 dólares. Su padre y yo la felicitamos por su trabajo y acompañe a violeta con su padre hasta el estacionamiento, mientras él iba por el coche violeta se quedó conmigo. Ya era ósculo y las iluminaba la tenue luz del poste de alumbrado.

-Gracias por hacerme compañía-

-No hay problema Vio-

-Toma, quiero que tengas el dibujo.- Me dijo en voz baja y tan roja como un tomate.

-Wow, ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! La verdad es que te quedó hermoso.- Tome el dibujo.

-Gracias-

Se me quedo mirando y yo la mire, pareció acercarse a mí y lentamente cerro los ojos. Yo me puse nervioso y sonrojado.

-V-violeta…- Le puse mis manos en sus hombros y suavemente la separe de mi.

-L-lo s-siento…-

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.-

-S-si- Ella parecía querer llorar y yo no quería verla llorar. Así que la abrase.

-Lo siento.- Le dije en un susurro.

Las luces de un auto nos alumbro y me separe de ella para ver quiénes eran, eran mis madres y Armin. -¡Te estuvimos buscando desde hace horas, es hora de irnos!- Grito mi padre he hizo sonar el clacson. – ¡Sí!- Le grite en respuesta. –Lo siento en verdad violeta, adiós.- le di un último abrazo y corrí al auto.

Al subir al auto todos se me quedaron mirando, Armin y papá con una sonrisa cómplices y mamá me miraba raro, pero todos en silencio.

-¿Qué?- dije

-Creí que te gus…- Dijo mi padre pero lo interrumpí.

-Así es…-

Los tres se miraron entre si y luego papa comenzó a conducir. Y todo el camino de regreso a casa fue en silencio. Solo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia caer pero nadie dijo nada de que empezará a llover de repente y más en estos meses.

**Kentin.**

Al final logramos desatarnos y seguir nuestro camino ya estaba atardeciendo, estábamos hambrientos y cansados pues no teníamos mapa y no sabíamos a donde ir y las nubes grises amenazaban con llovernos encima.

-Llevamos horas caminando, ¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda?- Sugirió Thomas. El caminaba detrás de mí.

-Bien, Pide ayuda anda. ¿Qué tal a esa persona ahí adelante? A espera no hay nadie-

-Ya entendí.-

-Oye… y… ¿Quién era tu amigo que hablaba mucho con Alexy?- pregunte interesado, no es como si quisiera saberlo, solo… para hacer platica.

-Mi mejor amigo ya te dije, no sé porque siempre se la pasaban juntos, aun después de que supimos que Alexy no era… normal.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero me molestaba el tono en que lo dijo, me molestaba que se expresara así de Alexy, porque no era un mal chico y también me molestaba su amigo. Mucho.

-Era un maricón, bien. Esos tipos no deberían existir, que asco.-

Me detuve de repente y él se detuvo detrás de mí, me voltee ya molesto sujetándolo del cuello de su ya sucio suéter amarillo. -¡No te expreses así de él!- Le grite, tal vez era por el cansancio o por el hambre pero en definitiva me molestaba. Nadie se expresaba así de Alexy, no frente a mí.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No me digas que vas a defender a una mariquita? ¡Ese tipo debería haber muerto cuando pudo!- ¿Muerto? Le di un puñetazo en la boca y este cayó al suelo, justo en ese momento comenzó a llover, de su labio salía sangre y se disolvía con el agua de la lluvia.

Se levantó y me empujo haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo que por la lluvia estaba todo enlodado. Él cayó sobre mí y me dio un golpe en el ojo. Lo quite de encime empujándolo y cayó de sentón, me pare y pude sentir que el ojo me palpitaba, pero en ese momento no me importo, solo me importaba romperle la cara a ese chico a él y a su dichoso amiguito. Me acerque a él y lo pete. Luego el tomo mi pierna y me mordió. Caí y rodé colina abajo por un sendero que estaba cerca junto con Thomas sujetando mi pierna, mientras que con la otra pierna libre le iba dando golpes para que me soltara. La colina daba fin el un lago así que cuando ya no hubo más suelo donde rodar terminamos en la orilla de este, más enlodados que antes por no decir completamente mojados.

Nos levantamos y él se lanzó sobre mí para seguir peleando, forcejeamos durante unos minutos mientras íbamos discretamente avanzando hacia algún lugar. Le toma de la cabeza haciendo que se agachara y le di un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que se volviera a tirar en el suelo, pero me volvió a agarrar esta vez del tobillo y me mordió. Lo toma de la cabeza e intente separarlo hasta que escuche a personas gritar a nuestro alrededor.

-¡DETENGANSE! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Eran dos militares que estaban acercándose a nosotros y había más que solo miraban. Muchos autos y chicos junto con sus padres subiendo sus cosas a los autos. Habíamos llegado al estacionamiento.

Los militares se acercaron a nosotros y nos tomaron de los hombros y arrastraron hasta la oficina del director.

**Alexy**

Estaba ya con mi pijama limpia y sentado en mi cama, la lluvia cayendo por la ventana y mirando mi celular fijamente, Kentin prometió llamar y hasta ahora no lo había hecho. Sabía que no debía ilusionarme tan rápido, en cuanto termine esto no podré volver a hablarle ni molestarlo. Me acosté sobre mi cama y suspire, tal vez le paso algo y no pudo llamar, como por ejemplo… que se perdió en el bosque… o lo amarraron sin ningún tipo de ayuda y robaron su celular… o tuvo una pelea bajo la lluvia… no muy estúpido, no llamó porque no le interesa tan fácil como eso.

Tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto y enseguida entro mi padre. –Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien…- Se me hizo extraño que llegara y preguntara eso pero no dije nada.

-Necesitamos hablar…-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Pues... tú sabes… la chica…-

-Ha… solo es una amiga ¿sí? Nada especial.-

-Claro, entiendo, entonces… me voy, que tengas buena noches.- Se despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Por un momento creí haber visto ilusión de que me gustara alguna chica en sus ojos pero no estoy muy seguro. Escuche murmullos detrás de mi puerta y luego un grito de "Ya váyanse" de mi madre.

Enseguida ella entro a mi cuarto. –Hola cariño.-

La mire y luego volteé a ver la puerta de mi cuarto, ella también volteo a verla y camino hacia ella a abrirla, y ahí estaba mi padre recargado intentando escuchar algo. –Adiós.- Dijo mi madre apuntando hacia su cuarto. Me papá se dio la vuelta y se fue, ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y se giró a verme.

-Entonces, la chica.- dijo mi mamá.

¿Qué había hecho dios mío? Yo solo quería que kentin llame.

**Kentin**

El director nos dio un sermón de más de una hora, sobre el trabajo en equipo y cuando dimos nuestras razones de porque nos peleamos Thomas dijo "por un marica" y casi vuelvo a golpearlo sino fuera por las militares que aún estaba cuidándonos. Al final dijo que a pesar de eso fuimos la quinta pareja en llegar pues los otros aún no se presentaban y como no teníamos ninguna marca de pinturas y le contamos que nos habían robado y atado nos despojó del castigo y nos dejó ir.

Prometí que llamaría a Alexy pero no tenía celular y estaba todo cubierto de lodo. Mi padre dijo que no lo había hecho tan mal y a pesar de que creí que se molestaría más que el director no lo hizo.

Después de lavarme y ponerme ropa limpia mi padre me ayudo a dejar el equipaje en la cajuela y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta. Y todo en lo que iba pensando era que mañana podría ver a Alexy y poder contarle todo, y eso me molestaba, luego recordé que también perdí la memoria con canciones que me regalo Alexy y eso me molesto aún más.

* * *

**Actualizo**** mañana en la noche. **

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes. pero tengo una excusa: [Vacaciones.] (?)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Chapter 5: last night

**Corazón de melón o amour sucre no me pertenece a mí, sino a ChinoMiko y sus respectivos autores. Esto es YAOI chicoxchico, sino te gusta no lo leas. ¡Quedas advertido! Sin más que decir desfrutar.**

* * *

**.**

**Cap 5: Last night**

**.**

.

2 de Diciembre

.

.

**Alexy**

**.**

**.**

Desperté muy temprano esa mañana para ir a la escuela, si ya se lo que piensan ¿alguien despertar temprano para ir a la escuela? Pero no era justamente para ir a estudiar, es solo que quería ver a kentin, saber cómo le fue y saber si está molesto conmigo, digo ese chico es un poco inestable emocionalmente y podría haber dicho algo que le molestara sin saberlo. Luego de que mi mamá me diera un sermón sobre si me sentía confundido acerca de mi orientación sexual y que si quería podía traer a cenar a violeta (lo cual tengo que hacer) me decidí a llamar a kentin pues él no me llamo, pero no me contesto.

Al salir de casa tuvimos que usar un suéter extra y una bufanda pues por la lluvia de anoche el clima era frio y gélido, el cielo estaba nublado y de mi boca salía ese vapor, mi nariz estaba roja y a pesar de traer puestos mis guantes trataba de contener más calor ocultando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

De camino al instituto Armin se la pasó hablando de que había salido su nuevo juego y que iría a comprarlo saliendo de clases, no le preste mucha atención a su conversación, en primera porque no me interesan sus juegos y en segunda porque el pensar que kentin se haya arrepentido de querer salir conmigo o enojado o asustado de esto y decidiera no volver a verme me deprimían mucho.

-Alex, ¿me estas prestando atención?-

-Sabes que no.-

-Que cruel, pero enserio me falta dinero para completar el precio ¿Podrías prestarme para completar?-

-Sí, seguro.-

-¿enserio? Hay hermanito te amo.-

-¿Qué?

-que me des el dinero.-

-¿Estás loco? Consigue tu propio dinero, este es mío y lo necesito para comprarme ropa.-

-Pero dijiste que…-

-¡Ha! espera ¡Kentin!- Olvide por completo a mi hermano que quería quitarme mi dinero por correr con kentin que estaba parado a la entrada del instituto.

**Kentin**

Llegamos a casa como a eso de la una de la mañana y mama seguía despierta esperándonos y se asustó cuando vio mu ojo morado, mi padre le dijo que tuve una pelea con un tipo en el campamento y que le pateé el trasero, no sé si lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor o porque fue real. Pero todavía a esa hora seguía lloviendo y lo único que hice fue tomar un baño y cenar las galletas y pastelillos que mamá hizo para vender en un evento que se realizaría en el parque, bueno solo las que no consiguieron venderse. Después me dijo que me compraría un nuevo celular cuando le conté que me habían robado el mío.

Desde el teléfono de mi casa intente llamar a Alexy pero parecía que ya estaba dormido porque no me contesto, Así que cuando dormí ya eran las tres de la mañana y seguía lloviendo. No es de sorprender que amaneciera con un clima como este y mamá me pusiera encima una tonelada de suéteres, gorros y unas orejeras, no iría con todo eso encima a la escuela, debía comprender que ya no era un niño pequeño y solo por hacerle saber eso tome un suéter verte y salí de casa, como a medio camino me di cuenta de mi error pero no regresaría a casa para escuchar un "te lo dije", así que seguí con mi camino.

Mientras seguía mi camino, recordé mi ojo morado y las palabras de Thomas, y sentí la necesidad de preguntarle a Alexy sobre sus días en su antiguo instituto, tal vez y con suerte me contara quienes eran sus amigos, -no espera un minuto…- Pensé

Me pare enfrente del instituto, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi suéter verde tratando de mantener el calor corporal para no morir - ¿Y yo porque querría saber sobre los amigos o compañeros o conocidos o parejas de Alexy? No me interesaba en absoluto, espera… ¿Parejas? No, no, no, no. Alexy no tiene pareja ¿Verdad? Si la tendría entonces no hubiera querido cambiarse de instituto como si nada y tampoco lo habría querido acosar a él. –

-¡Kentin!- Escuché la voz suave de Alexy.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- Pensé, pero volteé a verlo y él corría a mí con su hermano caminando detrás de él. A medida que se acercaba vi su sonrisa desvanecerse y abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué te pasó?- En ese momento no comprendí a que se refería. -t-tu ojo… ¿Te duele? Además no traes más que un suéter con este clima, toma.- Observe como se despojaba de su propio suéter y me lo entregaba.

-No, estoy bien, tu úsalo no quiero que te enfermes.- Él desvió la mirada y se sonrojo, o tal vez era por el frio que hacía que su rostro se puso rojos tan fácilmente. – Q-quise decir que hace frio y si te enfermes no podrás venir a la escuela…- Corregí.

-Ho… Entonces toma mi bufanda al menos ten mantendrá caliente del cuello.- Me la entrego y yo la tome, con esto me mantendría caliente y él no pasaría tanto frío por mi culpa. –Gracias.- Le sonreí mientras me colocaba su bufanda en mi cuello. –No hay problema.-

-Sí, sí, todo es perfecto, ¿van a entrar o se quedaran toda la mañana afuera?- Armin paso por en medio de ambos y tomo a su hermano pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello. –Caminando, caminando.- Lo empujo y obligo a que siguiera a su lado mientras se abrían pasó por el pasillo. Camine detrás de ellos y pude oír que discutían acerca de dinero.

Me coloque la bufanda más cerca de mi nariz para poder obtener más calor y sentí la textura de la bufanda en mi piel, era suave y olía bien, ¿Vainilla? Sí ese era su aroma, vainilla. Dulce, ese era el aroma de Alexy, dulce pero no empalagoso con una mezcla de frescura, tal vez algo exótico.

-¡No, pon las pies en la tierra!- Me auto regañe a mí mismo y camine al salón de clases con el rostro rojo. No puedo creer que me pusiera a olfatear la bufanda de Alexy, debí parecer un idiota ahí parado a la mitad del pasillo.

**Alexy**

Durante toda la clase transcurrió con calma, parecía que el frio calmaba a las personas y yo solo tenía en mente el ojo morado de kentin y él porque no respondía cuando lo llame, si parecía una novia celosa pero, ¿Se suponía que era mi novio no? Además no parecía enojado conmigo y eso me subió el ánimo por completo, y quería saber si íbamos a salir o no.

Los lunes siempre teníamos clases continuas hasta la hora del almuerzo y cuando llego ese momento Kentin salió del salón y yo creí que no quería pasar tiempo conmigo así que salí del salón para ver si lo alcanzaba y me sorprendí al notar que me esperaba afuera del salón.

-Muero de hambre, vayamos por unas galletas.- Me dijo como si nada y empezó a caminar. Casi siempre que estaba conmigo se ponía a la defensiva o molesto, siempre con el ceño fruncido, de vez en cuando se relajaba lo suficiente y hablaba conmigo de cualquier tema y se reía todo el tiempo.

-Tú siempre comiendo galletas, cómprame un café, hace frio.-

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien tenga que comprarte el café? Tú tienes tu propio dinero.-

-Ya no, Armin me asalto camino al salón, además eres una buena persona.-

-Si es cierto, lo soy.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Compramos sus galletas y mi café y nos sentamos en unas bancas del salón de clases, porque afuera hacia frio. Me gustaba mucho pasar momentos como estos con Kentin, cuando quería él era muy lindo y cariñoso.

-Entonces... ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?- Pregunte con cautela, sorbiendo mi café con cuidado de no quemarme la lengua.

-Tuve una pelea con un tipo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… estaba ofendiendo a alguien solo por ser diferente.-

Al escucharlo baje la mirada, no puse evitar recordar cuando estaba en el otro instituto y todos me molestaban y nadie se tomó la molestia de defenderme, solo mi hermano pero él no podía estar todo el tiempo a mi lado.

-A propósito.- Llamo mi atención poniendo su mano en mi hombro, levante la mirada y estaba sonriéndome. -¿Salimos después de la escuela? A dar una vuelta quizá.-

-Claro.-contentes devolviéndole la sonrisa, ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? Era obvio que quería salir con él. Tomo mi baso de café y le dio un sorbo.-Hmmm… esta delicioso.-Me dijo y se paró a tirar la envoltura de galletas a la basura.

**Kentin**

Después de clase Alexy y yo salimos a dar una vuelta al parque, no fue fácil, Armin quería que su hermano lo acompañara a comprar su juego y no lo dejaba irse conmigo, al final accedió y lo dejó solo porque sucrette se ofreció a acompañarlo, después violeta quiso que Alexy se quedara con ella para ayudarle con la tarea de Artes, el maestro quería un retrato al óleo y violeta quería que Alexy fuera su "musa". Y para colmo cuando estaban en el parque un rubio tatuado se le acercó a Alexy diciéndole "no solo me vienen las chicas". ¡¿Por qué cuando estaba tratando de pasar tiempo con Alexy por su propia voluntad todos querían la atención del mismo?!

Compramos un café en un Starbucks, y platicamos cerca de una hora y media, le conté sobre todo lo que paso en ese campamento y sobre que me podía ganar una beca, omitiendo claro el detalle de Thomas y diciéndole que el chico que era otro. Él me dijo que el domingo tuvo una "salida familiar" que violeta concurso en algo de dibujo y gano el segundo lugar. Le platique de cómo era la escuela militar y él me dijo que sonaba horrible, y lo era. De alguna manera me gustaba conversar con Alexy, él escuchaba y opinaba y me hacía sentir mejor, aunque cuando se juntaba con su hermano eran muy burlistas, bueno esa costumbre se le estaba quitando conmigo, su nueva víctima era Lysandro.

Luego fuimos a ver una película de ninjas y compramos palomitas de caramelo que impartimos. La película era cómica y Alexy se la paso riéndose casi todo el rato. Se veía adorable, no ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Se veía como siempre.

Cuando salimos del cine estaba nevando, ¿Qué más se podía esperar del mes de diciembre? Aunque se veía hermoso el centro de noche y adornado con los típicos detalles navideños. Las luces de colores y esferas adornando los locales y los árboles, todo cubierto por una ligera capa blanca de nieve. Las personas se acercaban a los aparadores de las tiendas y la fuente del centro se iluminaba de un color azul mientras el agua salpicaba con pequeños trozos de hielo decorándolo. Los niños pequeños corrían seguidos de las miradas perceptivas de sus padres, con luces de bengala en sus manos.

-El 6 se encenderá el árbol navideño de la ciudad, me encantan ese tipo de eventos, además que el espectáculo es hermoso.- Dijo Alexy mientras miraba el volante que estaban repartiendo para promocionar el evento.

-Podríamos venir si quieres.- Conteste mientas nos alejábamos caminando del ambiente festivo del centro, y la oscuridad de las calles urbanos nos envolvía. Al perecer la caída de la nieve hizo que las personas salieran en vez de quedarse en casa.

-Sí, también se abrirá la pista de patinaje, ya sebes esa que instalan todos los años.-

-¿Alguna vez has ido a esa pista de patinaje?- Pregunte.

-La verdad es que no, no se patinar.- Respondió avergonzado, otra vez esa mirada tímida, era difícil que ese chico peli azul actuara así, pues siempre era confiado y aventado. Pero le gustaba verlo de esa manera… ¡Y otra vez esos pensamientos!

-Ni yo… pero podríamos hacer otra cosa aparte de eso.-

Llegamos hasta su casa y él saco las llaves que estaban con un llavero de un panada con mostacho ya gastado y al perecer maltratado a propósito pero reusado a tirarlo para introducirla en la cerradura. Había un patio con grandes rosales y tulipanes alrededor del camino de la pequeña puerta de madera hacia la puerta de su casa. Introdujo la llave y se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

**Alexy**

Me acompaño hasta mi casa sin que se lo pidiera. A mamá le encantaban las rosas y tulipanes así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad los compro y las planto en la entrada de la casa para que según ella, todos notaran lo lindo de si jardín. Cuando me di la vuelta para despedirlo el me entrego la bufanda que le preste.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- Le dije tomando la bufanda entre mis manos, aún estaba tibia.

-Si...- Él se me quedo viendo y note que se acercaba ¿Me iba a besar? –Nos vemos mañana…- Estaba lo suficientemente cerca que podía sentir su aliento contra el mío, sentí su mano fría tocas mi mejilla derecha y acariciarla suavemente, como si con esa caricia estuviera examinando cada parte de mi piel. Yo estaba petrificado ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? No lo pensé tanto y cerré mis ojos lentamente dejándome llevar por esa sensación.

Hasta que sentí la fría brisa del agua de… ¿Los aspersores del jardín? Abrí los ojos con el grito de sorpresa que pego Kentin separándose rápidamente de mí, estaba empapado por el agua y cuando me miro sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, y supongo que las mías también porque sentí la sangre subir se a mi rostro.

-¡Ya vete chico militar!- Grito mi hermano asomándose por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Gracias por traer a mi hermanito de regreso, pero ya está aquí así que puedes irte, CHU CHU!-

-¡Armin apaga los malditos aspersores!- Grite molesto.

-¡Mamá y papá te están esperando en la sala, creo que quieren tener una charla contigo!-

¿Mamá y papá? Pensé confundido ellos no llegaban del trabajo hasta después de las once… -¡HA! ¡Lo lamento kentin, pero tengo que entrar! Te veo mañana, toma.- Me quita mi suéter y se lo entregue.- Espero no te enfermes y lo siento de nuevo.- Me di la vuelta y entre a mi casa. Tendría problemas, muchos problemas.

**Kentin**

Salí del jardín de la casa de Alexy temblando por la fría agua y con el suéter de Alexy para calentarme un poco, idiota de Armin. Pero se lo agradecía ¿Qué clase de estupidez estaba a punto de cometer? ¿Besar a Alexy? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera sabía porque lo iba a hacer, solo vio sus labios y tuvo ese impulso de hacerlo. Pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a su propia casa, aún con la nieve cayendo y parecía que era cada vez más y más fuerte.

Los labios de Alexy estaban entre abiertos y rosados, quizá por el frio, completamente apetecibles. Con su mirada desconcertada al ver mis acciones, y sus mejillas coloradas, errando sus ojos lentamente le pareció tan adorable, dándole una imagen inocente. El calor y la textura de su piel era tan suave, y sus labios tibios, solo alcanzo a rosarlos con los suyos dejándolo con ganas de más… ¡y otra vez con esos pensamientos! Al llegar a casa se dio un baño caliente y no quiso explicar porque llegó empapado, solo quería descansa y saca esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

**pues me toma eso de en la noche muy a pecho :/ **

**Bueno tarde pero segura xD [Armin arruino el beso, ;_; ] xD**

**.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

.


End file.
